O Dia Perfeito
by Priscilla Florencio
Summary: Numa concordância quase mutua e perfeita, eles se compreendiam. Ele tinha a absoluta certeza do seu amor por ela. Depois da sua segunda quase morte, ele compreendeu. O amor era a razão de tudo. E o momento havia finalmente chegado. One-Shot. [Pós-Hogwarts]


**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. O enredo é da minha própria autoria, contudo está fanfic não possui nem um tipo de fins lucrativos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único – O Dia Perfeito.**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra 2001._

O céu azul marfim, estava banhado pelos longos dourados do crepúsculo. Testemunhando as nuvens seguir lentamente seu rumo, como girantes algodões, ele sorriu consigo mesmo. O dia não poderia estar mais ideal.

Haviam se passado quatro anos.

Quatro anos desde aquele terrível dia. Desde a batalha final, onde tudo terminará.

Os pesadelos e as lembranças daquele ano, ainda eram presentes em suas noites de descanso inquietantes. Porém, a marca que lhe fora gravada em sua fronte — por nada menos que magia das trevas —, nunca mais o incomodara.

Depois de todos os sacrifícios, sofrimentos e lágrimas. Memórias que nunca serão esquecidas. Pessoas que sempre serão lembradas. Restara a saudade daqueles que se foram e não irão voltar. No fim, as batalhas que haviam sido travadas, naquela terrível e inevitável guerra, passaram a ser uma dolorosa lembrança.

A partir de então, os sorrisos em dias alegres daqueles que partiram, passaram a ser sempre lembrados. As novas recordações, como muitos diziam, iam se formando conforme o tempo passava. Apesar do que ocorrerá, era uma questão de tempo para que tudo voltasse a normalidade. E no fundo, o que ele mais queria, era ter paz e tranquilidade. Para poder dizer enfim, com toda a certeza, que tudo acabará. Afinal, quando o destino traça o desfecho perfeito, quase nada, poderá impedir. _Nem mesmo, um lunático perverso, preconceituoso e narcisista_. Pelo menos, era isso o que seu melhor amigo e futuro cunhado dizia.

Por fim, depois da sua segunda _quase morte_ , ele compreendeu. O amor era a razão de tudo. E o momento havia finalmente chegado. _Vou me tornar o bruxo mais feliz do mundo_ , sorrindo ante tal pensamento. No mesmo instante, acabou sendo despertado por um leve bater na porta.

— Entre — consentiu, logo depois dois homens trajando vestes a rigor adentraram o quarto.

— Minha nossa, como é difícil chegar até você Harry — anunciou Neville Longbottom avançando pelo quarto indo cumprimentar o amigo.

— Claro, ter que passar por cima de todo o profeta diário, deve ser mesmo difícil — retrucou Ron Weasley rindo, despreocupadamente acomodando-se na poltrona mais próxima.

— O profeta diário inteiro? — indagou Harry Potter num tom descrente, encaminhando-se até o parapeito da janela para averiguar a improvável situação. _Inacreditável_ , pensou ele, avistando no instante que uma grande concentração de pessoas que aparentemente surgiam _simplesmente do nada,_ se posicionavam em frente à casa do seu padrinho no Largo Grimmauld Place. — O que eles querem afinal? Rita Skeeter, já conseguiu escrever uma biografia minha.

Observou quando vários bruxos e bruxas posicionaram-se pela calçada, olhando para a seção de casas antigas, sabendo que eles apenas iriam constatar que a enumeração das residências pulava o número doze, ele suspirou aliviado.

— O que é, de acordo com Hermione, um quarto de verdade, três quartos de lixo — debochou Ron, sabendo que o amigo detestava aquele tipo de atenção.

— Bom eles estão perdendo tempo, porque a única coisa que vão conseguir hoje é ficar do lado de fora.

— Isso mesmo, ainda bem que existe o feitiço Fidelius — constatou Ron tranquilamente.

— Bando de parasitas — resmungou o Eleito com um olhar aborrecido. —Mas então, como estão as coisas lá na A Toca? — quis saber ele, ao ver que Ron e Neville já estavam muito bem arrumados.

Ao contrário dele, que havia acordado apenas algumas horas atrás, e no momento estava vestindo apenas moletom e camiseta. Não que naquela noite ele realmente tivesse dormido. Na verdade, ficara revirando-se na cama como se esta contivesse espinhos. O nervosismo acrescentado a ansiedade, não eram uma boa composição para uma noite tranquila de descanso apaziguado. Por isso, mesmo que a ansiedade não o tenha deixado dormir, ele queria desesperadamente poder saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Normal.

— Um caos.

Responderam Ron e Neville ao mesmo tempo. E os três riram. A definição de caos para A Toca no momento era realmente algo normal.

— Cara, um caos vai acontecer quando a mamãe descobrir que você não está nem perto de pronto para a ocasião — alegou Ron, averiguando os trajes de Harry.

— É eu sei, na verdade eu perdi a noção do tempo.

— Bom, eu acho melhor você se apressar. Nunca se sabe, quando Molly Weasley resolve surgir de surpresa.

Harry sabia disso. Molly era sua segunda mãe e ela havia o aceitado como tal, como um filho. E mesmo sendo aterrorizante ter o olhar severo da Sra. Weasley sobre si, a cada vez, que ela via algum dos seus filhos contradizendo o que ela mandara, ele ainda estava tendo problemas em assimilar tudo aquilo. _E se fosse um sonho?_ Indagara a si mesmo. Por mais, que soubesse que não era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Era difícil, convencer a si próprio, que sua vida não era mais a de antes. E aquela altura, conseguira apenas chegar a um consentimento. Talvez, o real sentido da felicidade foste este, não conseguir assimilar o que realmente possa estar acontecendo, não de verdade. Pois no fundo, seu maior medo, era que tudo isso poderia ser fruto da sua imaginação. E que ele iria acordar a qualquer momento e se ver novamente em meio à guerra.

Deixando aqueles receios de lado, ele sorriu para os amigos, tentando ao máximo fazer com que sua expressão tranquila fosse convincente.

— E aí, que tal bebermos para comemorar? — sugeriu Ron animadamente.

— Em plena luz do dia? — constatou Neville rindo com a sugestão nada conservadora de Ron.

— Oras, nunca é cedo demais para uma boa cerveja-amanteigada.

Rindo, os outros dois, aceitaram a sugestão nenhum pouco propícia do ruivo. Afinal era apenas uma boa cerveja-amanteigada. E não uísque de fogo, já que se fosse este o resultado seria muito pior. Assim, Ron conjurou três garrafas geladas de cerveja-amanteigada, para em seguida distribuir aos amigos. Os rapazes então ergueram sua garrafas para brindar em comemoração ao dia.

Alguns instantes depois de vários brindes e goles de cerveja-amanteigada. Os três estavam rindo e celebrando animadamente.

— Então Harry, qual é a sensação? — quis saber Neville, ao notar que o amigo tinha um olhar vidrado e um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

— Sensação? Bom, como sempre, gelada e amanteigada — constatou ele, olhando para a garrafa que segurava.

Neville e Ron reviraram os olhos, perante a falta de discernimento do até então proclamado herói do mundo bruxo.

— Casamento, idiota! — Ron deu um soco no cocuruto da cabeça dele.

Com a cabeça doendo pelo soco, Harry fuzilou com olhar o seu, até então, melhor amigo.

Mesmo consentido, ele respondeu:

— Bom, é assustador e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Quero dizer, eu me lembro de quer muito que isso acontecesse na minha vida. E agora está acontecendo... só que eu tenho aquela maldita sensação de que tudo isso, pode não ser real.

Um silencio apaziguador pairou entre os três, perante a declaração.

— Acredite, está acontecendo... — disse Ron quebrando o silencio. — E só para constar, você vai se casar com a minha irmã. Por isso, eu acho bom você nem cogitar a possibilidade de magoá-la. Lembre-se que eu sei aonde você mora, cicatriz.

Vendo a expressão intimidadora do seu melhor amigo, Harry bem sabia, era um aviso, não uma ameaça.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Ron relutantemente aceitara o fato de que seu melhor amigo e sua irmã se apaixonaram. Então, quando os dois anunciaram o casamento, Ron costumara fazer estes avisos, em qualquer oportunidade. Por isso, Harry já estava mais do que acostumado com esses ataques de ciúmes do amigo.

— Eu amo a Ginny, Ron. Eu nunca faria nada para magoá-la. Você sabe muito disso.

— Ok. Eu sei, mas não custa nada lembrar.

Eles já haviam chegado a um consenso sobre o assunto. Mas, velhos hábitos nunca morrem. E aparentemente, Ron nunca deixará de ser o mesmo ruivo ciumento de sempre.

— Ótimo. Então, mais um brinque ao casamento tão aguardado pelo Profeta Diário — disse Neville e num movimento rápido com a varinha reencheu as garrafas.

— O qual eles não terão a honra de presenciar.

Ouviu-se o tilintar das garrafas com cerveja-amanteigadas. Sorrindo e conversando os três voltaram a brindar pela felicidade do tão aguardado enlace matrimonial.

Momentos mais tarde, Ron e Neville se retiraram do quarto, para que o noivo fosse finalmente preparar-se devidamente para a ocasião.

Harry havia tomado um longo banho relaxante com direito à poções-borbulhantes e hidratantes para o corpo. Barbeou-se minuciosamente, tomando todos os cuidados para que ficasse muito bem-feita. Lavara o rosto duas vezes com água fria, para despertar adequadamente. Contudo, finalmente chegara ao verdadeiro desafio, seus cabelos. Pensara na possibilidade de usar gel para cabelo, uma substância viscosa trouxa, a qual seu tio Vernon sempre usara. No entanto, desistira totalmente ao perceber que ao invés de assentar os seus fios rebeldes o gel os acentuava ainda mais. Por isso, resolvera aceitar o fato, seus cabelos não poderiam ser uniformemente alinhados. Nem todas as batalhas poderiam ser ganhadas, afinal.

Em seguida, vestira o suas vestes a rigor, especialmente produzidas por Madame Malkin. Calça social peguilhada e camisa branca também social. No entanto, a capa longa verde musgo, era o que tornava tudo um pacote completo. E ao contemplar seu reflexo no espelho, Harry deparou-se com sua figura adulta. Ajeitando os óculos de aros arredondados na fronte, por sobre os olhos verdes-esmeraldas, ela continuava ali, escondida pelos traços dos fios pretos dos seus cabelos, sua cicatriz. A cicatriz em formato de raio, que muitos sempre irão apontar e lembrar-lhe quem ele era. Havia sido marcado, por aquele que o escolhera como um igual... Porém, nem todos o viam como o menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, ou aquele que derrotou e extinguiu o mal sob suas cabeças. Não. Nem todos o viam desta forma. Ela enxergava-o, como quem ele realmente era. Ginny, aceitara-o apenas sendo ele, Harry. Numa concordância quase mutua e perfeita, eles se compreendiam. Era por isso, que ele tinha a absoluta certeza do seu amor por ela. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele continuou ajeitando suas vestes em frente ao espelho.

Porém, de repente, escutou alguns barulhos que vinham do andar de baixo e percebeu que haviam mais pessoas na casa, além dele mesmo.

Ouviu vários passos apressados subindo os degraus, em seguida Harry pode apenas constar que vários bruxos adentraram o quarto, depois que todos eles já estavam parados na sua frente.

Pego de surpresa, ele percebeu que cinco dos irmãos Weasley's estavam ali, encarando-o.

Com um expressão intrigada, Harry notou que um deles, Ron, que até então se encontrara recentemente ali, não parecia estar muito à vontade com a situação.

— Mas, o que...?

— Ora, Harry nós viemos parabeniza-lo — anunciou George Weasley, enquanto o restante dos irmãos se posicionavam pelo quarto.

Bill, o mais velho, poderia amedrontar qualquer um — que não o conhecesse —, com as suas várias cicatrizes pelo rosto bonito. Ele era o que mantinha a fisionomia mais tranquilizadora, com seus tornozelos cruzados e os braços ao longo do corpo girando a varinha numa das mãos. Charlie, o mais baixo de todos que havia colecionado diversas queimaduras pelo corpo ao longo da vida — para o aumentar o desespero da Sra. Weasley —, permanecera com uma posição intimidadora tendo os seus braços grandes, fortemente cruzados, fazendo jus aos defensores de dragões. Percy, com seu queixo proeminente, mantinha seu aspecto arrogante de sempre — afinal, como dizia o Sr. Weasley, isso já fazia parte da essência de quem ele era —, e no momento parecia ter sido arrastado para estar ali. George, com uma orelha a menos, era o que aparentava estar mais entusiasmado. Seu sorriso maroto, poderia ser facilmente reconhecido. Harry percebeu, que daquilo, não poderia sair coisa boa. Pelo menos, não para ele. E mais ainda, para sua saúde física e mental.

— Me parabenizar? — indagou ele relutantemente, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Ron, que se mantinha o mais longe possível do grupo.

Para piorar a situação, ele notou que havia deixado sua varinha sob a bancada do banheiro. Teria que passar por todos os cinco para poder pega-la. Contudo, naquele instante, ele era uma vítima indefesa, contra, aparentemente, cinco irmãos raivosos e ciumentos.

— Sim, viemos parabeniza-lo — repetiu George lançando lhe rapidamente um sorriso, para logo em seguida ficar com o semblante sério —, por ter nos traído, bem de baixo dos nossos narizes.

Em choque Harry percebeu que quatro dos irmãos Weasley's encaravam-no com uma fisionomia nada amigável.

— Na verdade, estamos aqui para fazer o que tínhamos que ter feito a um bom tempo atrás. E poupado muito trabalho ao cara-de-cobra — alegou Charlie, mostrando-lhe os punhos fechados.

— O isso significa?

— É isso mesmo que você entendeu Harry. O que esperava afinal? Desvirtuar nossa irmãzinha e sair impune? Bem, não poderíamos deixar isso acontecer. E agora, você está claramente em desvantagem. Porque, nós somos em cinco... — dizia Bill, mas fora interrompido por George, que indicava uma varinha a mais em sua mão, que pertencerá ao seu irmão gêmeo. — Seis. Contra um cara, desarmado.

Surpreso demais, para ter qualquer reação. Harry olhara para todos eles, abrindo e fechando a boca lembrando muito um peixe fora d'água.

Bill, que ainda mantinha contato visual direto com O Eleito. Fora o primeiro a avançar pelo quarto. Mesmo sabendo que não haveria escapatória, Harry cogitara brevemente a possibilidade de pular pela janela. No entanto, poderia imaginar as manchetes do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte: _Aquele que derrotara você-sabe-quem, atirou-se da janela para a morte, horas antes do seu casamento._ Não, ele era um grifinório. Fugir não era uma alternativa.

Então a maior surpresa viera quando Bill, ainda mantendo uma expressão hostil abrira os braços, para em seguida dizer:

— Bem-vindo oficialmente a família, Harry.

Sem conseguir assimilar direito o que estava acontecendo ali. Harry percebeu que os cinco ruivos no quarto, ostensivamente, estavam se gabando por algum feito. Todos eles gargalharam com vontade, ao ver a expressão atordoada e confusa do moreno.

— Não acredito que você achou mesmo que íamos te dar uma lição, Harry — falou Ron, enquanto se contorcia de tanto rir.

— Nunca vamos deixa-lo esquecer isso. Fred, você viu a cara dele? — George dizia, ao limpar as lágrimas causada pelos risos.

— Ok. Estou vendo que vocês estão adorando se divertir as minhas custas. — dissera ele, percebendo que obviamente tudo aquilo não passara de uma aposta.

— Bem, digamos — falou Bill enquanto pagava alguns nuques para George —, que não poderíamos deixar essa passar, não é mesmo?

Harry então vira todos eles trocando suas moedas. Deveria ter imaginado que os cinco irmãos mais velhos de sua noiva, não perderiam uma oportunidade de pregar uma peça com o futuro marido da irmã caçula. Já era de se esperar, principalmente para ele, pois convivera com aqueles ruivos durante anos.

Lançando um olhar aborrecido ao seu melhor amigo traidor. Ele viu quatro irmãos Weasley's retirarem-se do quarto, rindo muito, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir a melhor piada de todas.

— Você poderia ter me avisado, não acha? — acusou ele, olhando para Ron que ainda tinha vestígios de riso nos olhos.

— Harry, não iria teria a menor graça se você soubesse.

— Soubesse o que? — quis saber Hermione Granger que acabará de chegar, e no momento encontrava-se no batente da porta para então aproximar-se dos dois, com uma expressão curiosa —, o que vocês estavam aprontando?

— Pergunte isso ao seu namorado e aos irmãos dele — disse Harry indignado.

Hermione lançara um olhar para os dois, com uma expressão desconfiada. Vendo que Ron não parecia ter sido afetado pela indignação do amigo.

— Nós fizemos uma aposta, e o Harry aqui — disse ele, indicando o moreno —, caiu que nem um patinho.

— Ah, então foi por isso que vocês sumiram... — dissera ela, e Harry percebeu que não soara como uma pergunta, mas sim como uma afirmação. — Todos ao mesmo tempo. Bem, isso realmente não importa agora. Sendo madrinha eu vim verificar o progresso do noivo.

Sob o olhar minucioso e criterioso da amiga, Harry percebeu que estava sendo avaliado. Notando que Hermione já estava pronta e muito bonita, com suas vestes a rigor, num vestido longo rendado na cor vermelho-vinho. Estava produzida como uma verdadeira madrinha de honra, que entraria na cerimônia juntamente com Ron.

— Ótimo você já está pronto, agora posso tranquilizar a Sra. Weasley — disse ela, soltando um longo suspiro aliado, depois de constatar que Harry já estava com suas vestes para a ocasião.

— Mamãe ainda está surtando? — quis saber Ron, ao ver a expressão de alivio da namorada.

— Bom, depois que seu pai interviu, não sei como, mas ele conseguiu que ela ficasse mais calma, só assim ela parou de gritar com todo mundo. Quando estava saindo para vir aqui, Fleur estava preparando uma poção tranquilizadora. Mas, seus irmãos com certeza irão levar uma bronca por terem sumido. Então, não se preocupe Harry, esse brincadeirinha deles não vai sair barata.

— Pelo menos eu não vou precisar ouvir sermão nenhum — disse Ron sorrindo, mas logo percebeu que dissera a coisa errada, perante o olhar zangado de Hermione.

— Ah, é mesmo? Ao invés de você estar aqui, fazendo apostas, deveria estar orientando os convidados, assim como _eu_ estava fazendo.

— Hermione, os convidados não precisam ser orientados. Não é como se eles estivessem sob o feitiço _confundus_ , e não soubessem mais como se sentar em cadeiras.

— Oh, claro — disse ela com exaspero. — Então quando você estiver sentado ao lado da sua tia Muriel, não venha reclamar comigo.

Ron lançara um olhar emburrado a namorada, pronto para contra argumentar. Assim, eles iniciaram mais uma discussão.

Harry que até então, acompanhava a discussão dos amigos em silêncio, acabou sorrindo. Para ele, aquilo era incrivelmente normal. Ron e Hermione, discutiam constantemente sobre o que quer que fosse, porém eles sempre se entendiam ou chegavam a um consenso no final. Depois daquele período terrível que os três tiveram que passar juntos ao terem que caçar Horcruxes, os dois haviam chegado a uma compreensão diferente do que sentiam. Ademais, pelo que passaram, puderam finalmente ter confessado e admitido os sentimentos de um pelo outro. No fim, um relacionamento além de amizade, foi apenas uma consequência. Harry sabia que aqueles dois mereciam ser felizes. Mais do que tudo. Afinal, ele não estaria ali se não fosse por Ron e Hermione. Não poderia estar vivendo aquele momento, se não fosse por tudo o que eles ajudaram-no a fazer. Não viveria para ver e sentir nada daquilo, se eles não o houvessem acompanhado naquela difícil missão. E acima de tudo, ele não estaria vivo, se não fosse por eles.

— Obrigado — ele se ouviu dizendo, ao olhar para os dois.

Ron e Hermione pararam no mesmo instante de discutir, e lançaram um olhar intrigado à ele.

— Pelo que? — indagou Hermione, enquanto Ron franzira a testa ao ver a expressão de gratidão no olhar do amigo.

— Por tudo — disse ele ao fazer um gesto amplo com os braços. — Eu não estaria aqui, se não fosse por vocês.

— Harry...

— Não, eu sei o que vocês vão dizer — interrompeu ele, ao ver que eles iriam contra argumentar. — Mas, isso não vai mudar nada. Tudo o que eu passei, todas as vezes que eu sobrevivi, ou foi por sorte, ou porque vocês estavam comigo. Não conseguiria, nem suportaria passar por nada daquilo se estivesse sozinho. Então, sim. Se não fosse por vocês dois, eu não estaria vivo. Obrigado, por terem ficado ao meu lado. Obrigado, por terem me salvado, mais vezes do que eu possa contar. Estou vivo hoje, não porque derrotei Voldemort. Mas, porque tive a sorte de poder contar com a amizade de vocês.

Com os olhos marejados Hermione abrira um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Ron ficara com um semblante chocado pelo surpreendente manifesto de agradecimento do amigo. Os dois, visivelmente tocados, ficaram sem saber o que dizer.

— Ah, Harry... — com lagrimas caindo pelo rosto, Hermione logo fora abraçar o amigo, Harry retribuirá o tão conhecido abraço reconfortante de sua melhor amiga e irmã que a vida lhe presenteará. Ron, que até então não soubera como agir, ao ver os dois, logo se juntara à eles. Assim, os três envolveram-se naquele abraço, que demonstrava toda a estima que sentiam. Como se pudessem agradecer por tudo que tiveram que passar juntos com aquele gesto. Como num enlace, que nunca seria desfeito.

E alguns momentos depois, separaram-se rindo e sorrindo.

— Não acredito, você me fez chorar Harry — falou Hermione, que enxugava algumas lagrimas dos olhos. — Agora, vou ter que retocar toda a maquiagem.

— Não acho que seja necessário, você está linda — elogiou Ron, e Hermione retribuirá com um sorriso insinuante.

— Só não comecem a se agarrar na minha frente. Ok? — constatou Harry, vendo os dois amigos ficarem com expressões envergonhadas. O que acabou o fazendo rir mais uma vez.

— Nossa, já deve estar quase na hora — anunciou Hermione, relanceando um olhar pela janela, vendo que o céu começara a entardecer. — É melhor irmos, ou a Sra. Weasley irá nós matar se chegarmos atrasados. Ou pior nós azarar.

— Já disse que você tem que rever suas prioridades? — dissera Ron, e os três começaram a rir novamente.

* * *

 _Momentos depois na A Toca..._

Harry havia sido _orientado_ a ficar num dos vários quartos na A Toca. A palavra correta seria, _ordenado_ , a ficar no quarto que fora de Bill anos atrás. Porém, Hermione nunca admitiria que estava ordenando outras pessoas a fazerem o que deveriam estar fazendo, para que tudo ficasse na mais perfeita ordem, como ela dizia. Não. Ela estava orientando, apenas.

Sendo assim, ali estava ele. Andando de um lado para o outro, no cômodo que havia sido _orientado_ a ficar, pela madrinha de honra.

 _A quanto tempo estava ali mesmo?_

Chegara à alguns minutos atrás. No entanto, para ele parecia que haviam se passado horas.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar, que faltavam pouco tempo, para ser tornar um homem casado. A palavra família, juntamente com filhos, pairava sob sua cabeça. E como se fosse possível, isso o deixará ainda mais nervoso.

Se pudesse falar com Ginny, saber como ela estava, vê-la e toca-la. O monstro em seu peito ronronou. Sim, isso o deixaria muito mais aliviado.

Contudo, tinha sido _orientado_ a permanecer ali, até que a cerimônia começasse.

Porém, sabendo que Ginny estava apenas a alguns passos de distância, imaginará que em algum quarto no andar de baixo, tornava aquela _ordem,_ tentadoramente difícil. Afinal, porque não poderia apenas vê-la?

Aquela tradição tola de que todas as mulheres diziam ser uma mal agouro o noivo, ver a noiva, antes da cerimônia.

Talvez, se falasse com Hermione, ela poderia deixa-lo apenas conversar alguns instantes com Ginny. Não seria tão ruim, de todo modo, ele não acreditava naquelas tolices.

E como se fosse _legilimens_ , ele ouviu um breve toque na porta e, Hermione entrara. Porém, ela não estava sozinha, pois segurando sua mão estava um garotinho de cabelos azuis turquesa, que pareciam estar modificando-se para um tom azulado-roxo, o qual Harry sabia, indicava certa timidez ou vergonha.

— Teddy estava querendo te ver — disse Hermione, enquanto o afilhado chegava perto dele, com sua pequena fisionomia cabisbaixa.

Harry notou que havia alguma coisa errada, Teddy não era tristonho, ou muito tímido. Normalmente, estava sempre pulando, brincando ou aprontando alguma coisa. Por isso, ele não gostou nenhum pouco de vê-lo daquele jeito.

— Ei campeão, o que houve? — perguntou ele, conforme se abaixava para ficar com uma elevação próxima a do menino. Teddy, relanceou um breve olhar para Hermione que continuava no quarto. Demonstrando, que o que quer que fosse, ele não queria revelar para mais ninguém além do padrinho. Percebendo isso, Harry indicou num maneio de cabeça, a amiga, que estava tudo bem. Hermione soube imediatamente que não era mais necessário estar ali, por isso logo em seguida retirou-se do cômodo.

— Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Indagou ele novamente, vendo a expressão de desconforto que o afilhado fazia.

— Eu preciso mesmo usar isso? — respondeu ele com outra pergunta, indicando as vestes que usava. E ali estava o verdadeiro motivo por tanta vergonha e timidez. Era raro Teddy ter que usar vestes a rigor, afinal, o menino nunca precisara usar nada além de camisetas ou calças. Por isso, ter que usar vestes formais, não eram nada confortável para o garoto.

As crianças iriam levar as alianças ao altar, pois antecederiam a entrada da noiva. Deste modo, elas teriam que estar nos conformes das vestes a rigor, assim como os noivos e todo o restante dos convidados. As crianças seriam um menino e uma menina, sendo estes Teddy seu afilhado e Victorie sobrinha de Ginny. Os dois sempre deram-se muito bem, correndo e pulando pela A Toca, todas as vezes que encontravam-se para os almoços em família, ou em datas comemorativas. E Harry sabia que Teddy sempre ficara muito entusiasmado quando vinha com ele para A Toca. Por isso, ver aquele olhar em seu afilhado, num pedido silencioso de desespero, o deixou aflito.

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso então... — assim ele desfez o nó borboleta, retirou o terninho preto, e soltou a camiseta branca social que estava por dentro da calça do menino. Teddy esboçou um grande sorriso de alivio, agora que ficara com as suas vestes de um jeito mais confortável, nenhum pouco formal.

— Obrigado padrinho — agradeceu ele, pulando e logo dando um grande abraço em Harry.

Harry sorriu com o abraço de Teddy, bagunçando seus cabelos que voltaram a ficar num tom azul turquesa intenso.

— Só espero que sua avó não se aborreça — afinal, não deveria ter sido fácil para Andromeda convencer Teddy a vestir aquelas vestes a rigor. No entanto, Harry não poderia deixar que o afilhado ficasse triste, ainda mais naquele dia em especial. Por isso, ele não tivera outra escolha, se não ceder, e fazer aquilo que o menino queria.

Ginny sempre dizia que ele mimava muito Teddy. Mas, ser rigoroso e mandão, não era nenhuma das suas características como padrinho. Quem sabe, quando tivesse filhos, isso poderia mudar.

No entanto, ver aquele olhar brilhante no rosto de Teddy era impagável.

O que, o fez lembrar que gostaria muito de poder contemplar outro olhar, um em especial que continha nuances avelãs. O mesmo olhar que ele inexplicavelmente, recordou-se antes de se entregar de bom grado, para a morte. Aquele olhar radioso, que ele descobriu tanto amar. Além de poder sentir a sensação maravilhosa dos lábios dela nos dele...

Naquele instante de anseio, num impulso ele decidiu que precisa vê-la.

Pegando Teddy nos braços, imediatamente depois ele já estava descendo os degraus da escada para o andar de baixo.

O problema era que Harry não sabia em qual quarto Ginny estava.

 _Será que ela estaria no quarto dela? Sim, vou começar a procurar por lá._

Portanto logo direcionou-se para o menor cômodo da casa. Quando ficou de frente para à porta, careceu hesitar um instante. Respirou fundo segurando Teddy com um dos braços e, com o outro bateu três vezes na madeira.

Contudo, não houve tempo para saber se Ginny encontrava-se no quarto.

— Harry querido, o que está fazendo? — perguntou a matriarca da família Weasley. Harry então virou-se para ficar frente a frente com olhar desconfiado de Molly Weasley.

Colocou Teddy no chão e com um sorrisinho travesso o menino logo saiu correndo.

 _Ótimo, agora nem tenho o meu afilhado para me ajudar enfrentar a mãe ursa._

— Sra. Weasley... Eu, eu estava apenas... Bem... — droga, gaguejar não era uma boa opção no momento.

— Ela não está aí querido — constatou ela, com breve sorriso.

Surpreso por ela saber o que ele estava procurando. Harry, lançou um olhar suplicante e ansioso para a Sra. Weasley. Fazendo com que ela percebesse o quanto ele queria e o quanto precisava falar com Ginny.

— Venha, vou lhe mostrar aonde ela está — disse ela, indicando com um gesto para que ele a seguisse.

Incrivelmente surpreso, Harry apenas acompanhou Molly que subira novamente os degraus para o andar superior, direcionando-se para o quarto no final do corredor. O qual ele sabia que pertencia a ela e Arthur. Naquele momento Harry notou que Ginny estava ainda mais próxima do que ele imaginará — esse tempo todo —, no quarto ao lado.

— Você poderá apenas falar com ela, querido. Vou deixar uma fresta aberta, assim vocês podem conversar.

Harry assentiu, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la, ouvir sua voz já o faria se sentir muito melhor. Então, com uma expressão compreensiva Molly bateu na porta. Os dois então, puderam ouvir uma pequena movimentação dentro do cômodo.

— Ginny, meu bem, Harry gostaria de falar com você.

Molly abriu apenas um pouco a porta do quarto, em seguida saiu para que Harry e Ginny pudessem ficar a sós. No entanto, Harry sabia que a Sra. Weasley não ficaria muito longe, por isso, não ousaria tentar nada além de conversar com Ginny.

Aproximou-se da porta e, num instante conseguiu sentir a fragrância que reconheceria em qualquer lugar, a mesma fragrância pela qual sentira-se atraído aos dezesseis anos, o aroma floral que somente ela possuía.

— Harry... — ouviu ela dizer, e ele pode apenas mentalizar seu sorriso bonito.

— Ginny, como você está? — ele logo quis saber, ela sempre fora mais valente e decidida, por isso, imaginara que ela não estivesse tão nervosa ou ansiosa quanto ele.

— Com um frio na barriga. E sinceramente, desse jeito, estou me sentindo uma prisioneira — revelou ela. — E você?

— Essa maldita tradição do noivo não poder ver a noiva antes da cerimônia, é uma bobagem — respondeu ele inconformado. E mais uma vez pode apenas escutar o riso sincero dela.

— É, eu sabia que você não iria gostar nada disso.

— Não, não gosto nenhum pouco.

Com um longo suspiro e de olhos fechados, ele descansou a testa na tábua da porta. Se alguém os visse, diria que os dois foram privados de estarem juntos há um bom tempo. Porém, eles passaram o dia anterior inteiro um ao lado do outro. Mas para Harry, saber que Ginny estava logo ali, com apenas aquela porta os separando e, não poder toca-la, deixava-o totalmente incapaz e frustrado.

Foi então, que ele sentiu um toque conhecido, uma pequena mão quente e macia envolveu a sua. Mesmo por detrás daquela porta, eles as entrelaçaram, num encaixe perfeito. Sentir aquele toque fez com ele abrisse um sorriso em contentamento.

— Eu amo você — Ginny dissera ela com franqueza e para ele ouvir aquelas doces palavras, fizeram suas pernas bambearem. Seu coração batia freneticamente e o monstro em seu peito rugia triunfante.

— Eu também te amo — não era a primeira vez que aquelas palavras haviam sido proferidas. Porém, ele sabia que agora, naquele dia, elas marcavam o início de um recomeço.

Uma nova vida.

* * *

 _Alguns instantes depois..._

Os contrastes condiziam com o negrume e os seus muitos pontos luminosos no céu aberto. As estrelas entornavam a brilhante lua solitária, e o ar continha uma temperatura amena e refrescante para uma noite de verão agradável.

O gramado havia sido aparado, e os muitos gnomos de jardim foram todos arremessados e retirados para longe. Sendo que naquela noite haviam várias tendas brancas esvoaçantes, montadas no quintal da A Toca. Lamparinas flutuantes consistiam por todos os cantos, iluminando ao redor do ambiente.

Os convidados aguardavam sentados, todos devidamente em seus lugares, sendo notável que uma sensação de anseio perpassava por todos os bruxos e bruxas que ali estavam, ora ouvia-se murmúrios de inquietação, ora murmúrios de excitação.

Esperando no altar, encontrava-se Harry Potter que retorcia as mãos em nervosismo. A expressão do noivo poderia ser tranquila por fora, no entanto, por dentro seu coração batia descompassado. Várias lembranças entornaram seus pensamentos naquele instante. Quatro anos atrás — em um momento semelhante —, ele recordara estar ali. Não sob um altar, mas como um convidado desconhecido passando-se por outra pessoa, escondido e protegido por uma poção polissuco. Numa época sombria e de incertezas. Numa época que para o menino-que-sobreviveu não haveria um futuro, pois este estava marcado por uma profecia que deveria ser cumprida. Naquele tempo, no horizonte do seu destino, para Harry Potter havia apenas Voldemort. Mas, numa reviravolta surpreendente, formara-se um futuro totalmente diferente. Um horizonte no qual ele poderia fazer planos. Formar a família que nunca tivera a chance de ter, podendo viver dia após dia com a mulher que amava.

Fora então, que todos os presentes puderam escutar entoando pela tenda quente, uma melodia suave e envolvente que soava de vários globos de vidro.

Do outro lado da tenda surgindo pelo corredor, entraram sorrindo e acenando para todos os convidados Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom; ela usava um vestido esvoaçante na cor topázio berrante com muitos apetrechos estranhos, que Harry não soube identificar. Sendo testemunhas, eles se postaram cada um, de um lado, no altar.

No momento seguinte, Ron e Hermione também se postaram à frente da tenda. Caminhando de braços dados, e com grandes sorrisos em ambas faces; George dera um grande assovio de aprovação, que fora acompanhado de uma erupção de cochichos ansiosos.

Logo depois que todos os padrinhos, já estavam posicionados no altar. A multidão fez silêncio e o volume da música foi aumentado.

Todos ficaram de pé e um suspiro coletivo ergueu-se dos vários bruxos e bruxas reunidos.

Mais adiante entraram Teddy e Victorie, saltitantes e sorridentes por terem tanta atenção voltadas para eles. Teddy com suas vestes nada formais; receberá um breve olhar desaprovador de sua avó. Victorie mesmo sendo tão pequena, sorria e gesticulava, podendo-se notar traços _veela_ herdados da mãe, deslizando com seus cabelos loiros platinados.

Porém, Harry direcionara toda a sua atenção para um único ponto.

Um pouco atrás Arthur Weasley entrara de braços dados com a noiva, sua única filha. Ginny esboçava o seu lindo sorriso radiante, seus cabelos cor de fogo desprendidos faziam um grande contraste com o vestido branco, com leve nuances de dourado nas extremidades. Ela visível e notável o brilho de contentamento em seus olhos castanhos. Para Harry, ela conseguira estar ainda mais bonita. Não conseguindo desprender seu olhar do dela, nem por um segundo sequer. A felicidade imensa que estava sentindo, o fez esquecer de todo o resto e de todos que estava ali; ela era a única realidade no mundo, Ginny.

Com um cutucão por parte de Hermione, ele despertara de seu estado catatônico. Voltando a realidade, quando o Sr. Weasley e Ginny chegaram até onde ele estava. Fazendo-o parecer que o Harry que encontrava-se ali, diante dela, jamais enfrentara Voldemort.

Recebendo Ginny das mãos de Arthur, os dois então ficaram um de frente para o outro. Anunciando a seguir uma voz ligeiramente encantada:

— Senhoras e Senhores. Nos encontramos aqui reunidos, para celebrar a união destes dois fiéis...

Os pensamentos de Harry, vaguearam para os muitos momentos que transcorreram ao longo daqueles quatros anos junto dela. Todos pelos quais, reviveria cada instante, cada minuto.

— Harry James Potter, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley...?

Na primeira fila, a Sra. Weasley juntamente com Minerva McGonagall choravam baixinho com lencinhos de renda. Sons conhecidos de trombetas ao fundo da tenda, indicavam que Rúbeo Hagrid puxara do bolso um dos seus lenços toalhas, sendo que ao seu lado estava o sorridente retrato de Albus Dumbledore percebendo-se que sob os óculos de meia-lua; seus olhos também estavam marejados pelas lágrimas.

— ... então eu os declaro unidos para a toda vida.

O bruxo então erguera sua varinha por sobre as cabeças de Harry e Ginny e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os dois, os noivos então beijaram-se, sendo envolvidos em espirais com seus corpos agora entrelaçados. Enquanto todos os convidados batiam uma salva de palmas, vários flocos de luzes caiam pela tenda.

* * *

Na festa de celebração, Harry vira muitas coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo.

Logo após a cerimônia, eles foram abortados por todos os presentes para lhes desejarem felicidades. Tendo que cumprimentar cada conhecido, cada amigo, e muitos outros parentes Weasley's desconhecidos.

Depois a festa de celebração se iniciara. Uma grande pista de dança fora montada no meio da tenda com direito a um palco para a banda contratada.

A pista de dança havia sido encantada para refletir o céu estrelado, fazendo com que todos dançassem sob as estrelas da noite. A banda _Esquisitonas_ , conduzia os convidados com músicas alegres e animadas.

Num primeiro momento Harry e Ginny, dançaram a primeira valsa de recém-casados, com muitas voltas e rodopios, rindo e sorrindo descontraídos. Em seguida, Ginny tivera que dançar com seu pai, e também com cada um de seus irmãos. Harry conversara e cumprimentara muitos dos antigos membros da AD, e também com seus colegas do Departamento de Aurores.

Depois cortaram o bolo, tiraram fotos, e dançaram mais um pouco, somente assim para Harry conseguir ficar ao lado da noiva. Mas, logo em seguida ela era puxada ou chamada para conversar ou saudar alguém. E quando não era a noiva, o noivo era requisitado.

Contudo, não poderia negar. A noite estava realmente animada e festiva.

Porém, para Harry aquela festa estava sendo longa demais. Observando Ginny do outro lado da tenda, conversando com algumas de suas colegas do time Harpias de Holyhead. Pensou em como gostaria de estar a sós com ela. Sem precisar ter que ficar indo e vindo de um lado para o outro, com várias pessoas os rodeando e falando.

Talvez, se pudessem ficar invisíveis...

Num sobressalto, ele soube imediatamente como poderiam escapar.

Contudo, não poderiam sair sem avisar ninguém.

Por isso, ele foi logo procurando com o olhar Ron e Hermione, conseguindo avistar os dois amigos dançando do lado oposto na pista de dança. Indo de encontro à eles, furtivamente, para que ninguém o visse e tivesse que parar para ter que cumprimentar. Quando os alcançou teve que sussurrar no ouvido de Hermione, para que Ron não ouvisse e resolvesse discordar ou retrucar. Dado o aviso a amiga, para que ela tranquiliza-se a todos mais tarde, ele saiu em seguida à procura de Ginny.

Encontrou-a conversando com um homem corpulento e careca tendo no rosto um bigode prateado lembrando muito um leão-marinho, o seu antigo professor de poções Horace Slughorn.

Aproximando-se deles, Harry foi logo enlaçando Ginny pela cintura.

— Como vai professor? Fico feliz que tenha vindo — cumprimentou Harry sorrindo, vendo que Horace conversava animadamente com Ginny.

— Ora, Harry meu caro, eu não perderia por nada no mundo este casamento — dissera ele, traçando com as mãos sua barriga avantajada. — Na verdade estávamos aqui, Ginny e eu, nos lembrando dos bons tempos de Hogwarts. O que me fez recordar, você, meu caro, era notavelmente meu melhor aluno, assim como sua mãe. Contudo, se me lembro bem, o seu desempenho havia caído muito no último semestre do sexto ano, não é mesmo Harry? Acho que você havia me dito que fora por causa desta bela jovem, meu caro.

— Ah, é mesmo Harry? — ironizara Ginny num tom de riso, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela sabia tudo sobre a versão do diário e como dizia Hermione a reputação de gênio em poções que ele não merecia.

— Bom, professor, digamos que essa era a única explicação.

Depois de conversarem um pouco mais eles despediram-se do professor Slughorn. E assim Harry e Ginny conseguiram um breve instante a sós, num canto escondido na tenda.

Aproveitando o momento oportuno, Harry foi logo fazendo o que pretendia desde o início daquela celebração, beijar sua esposa. Ele pode sentir o seu doce sabor, tocou em sua pele macia e quente, com uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra em seus cabelos perfumados.

Acabaram tendo que se separar para poderem respirar. Sorrindo e sem fôlego, descansaram a testa um no outro.

— Quer ir embora, senhora Potter? — perguntou ele logo depois, desenhando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios vermelhos dela causado pelo beijo vigoroso e intenso de momentos antes.

— A festa mal começou, como iríamos passar despercebidos por todo mundo? — respondera ela com outra pergunta fazendo Harry perceber que ela também estava ansiosa para escapar daquilo tudo.

— Despercebidos? Que tal invisíveis? — num um movimento com a varinha, Harry conjurara sua capa de invisibilidade.

— Mas, aonde você...?

— Você sabe, como um bom auror eu tenho que estar sempre prevenido.

Com um grande sorriso, fora Ginny que pegara a capa para em seguida joga-la sobre os dois. Invisíveis passaram entre todos os convidados, ziguezagueando entre todos, saíram para fora da tenda. Um pouco mais adiante, ainda no quintal da A Toca despiram a capa e de mãos dadas aparataram juntos.

Alguns instante depois do outro lado da grã-bretanha desaparataram num beco escuro, olhando para os lados no final da rua estreita verificaram se não haviam trouxas à vista. Saíram correndo de mãos dadas pelas ruas e calçadas, sorrindo e conversando, parando para observar vitrines, parando para alguns beijos roubados, alguns abraços e aconchegos. Dobraram mais algumas esquinas, até chegarem ao seu destino.

Quando chegaram em frente à nova residência, que dali em diante chamariam de lar. Harry soergueu Ginny nos braços, juntos eles adentraram a sua nova casa. Para darem início a sua família. Uma nova vida. Iniciando um recomeço. Uma nova história.

Afinal, já haviam tido problemas para uma vida inteira. E agora, tudo estava bem.

* * *

 _ **Algumas explicações:** Esta Oneshot se passa no ano de 2001, sendo que, Harry tem vinte e um anos e Ginny vinte. Esta estimativas das idades foi por causa dos cálculos que eu fiz, de acordo com a idade dos filhos deles, sendo que provavelmente James Sirius nasceu em 2003. Sim, eu sei que eles se casaram jovens, mas eu não imagino que eles tenham ficado muito tempo namorando e que depois a Ginny tenha engravidado no primeiro ano de casamento, não penso que tenha acontecido dessa forma. Só que assim gente, essa é a minha estimativa... Pode ser que a J.K tenha imaginado de uma forma completamente diferente, mas enquanto ela não esclarece os fatos decorridos nos dezenove anos depois... Essa é a minha versão._

* * *

 **N/A:** Caros leitores, escrevi está Oneshot à um bom tempo atrás, de uma forma bem diferente desta aqui, porém não havia concluído. Mas, agora depois de algum tempo resolvi terminar essa pequena história sobre um momento muito especial, que sempre tentei imaginar na melhor forma possível, de um jeito que representasse a história original. Por isso espero que vocês gostem...

Como Potteriana, sou muito aficionada em Harry e Ginny, torço para tenha conseguido transmitir a vocês todo o meu amor por essa história.

Peço encarecidamente, elogiem, critiquem, mas por favor, comentem!

Um grande beijo, e um grande abraço.


End file.
